


Chosen by Night

by kittyhuntress



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Conspiracy, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fantasy, Magic-Users, Spirits, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhuntress/pseuds/kittyhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If peace ever existed in this world, she was sure that it was hella short.  After a war between Day and Night was waged, a stillness overtook the country of Night, the kind before a storm.  Now, decades later, rumors of rebellion are coursing through the streets, rumors about breaking through the iron hold of the royal family.</p>
<p>So what does this member of the Rings of Knight, an organization to defend the province of Knight, do?</p>
<p>Get stuck right in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen by Night

"..."

"Brat, at least pay attention."

"...Don't call me a brat."

"Tell me then, what should I call you?"

"..."

"Look, choose your name already so I don't have to call you one."

"Choose...My name?"

"Do you need hearing aids as well? Choose already!"

***  
My dearest reader,

It is unfortunate that I cannot tell you more about what was happening in that scene. By unfortunate, I mean that I was held at gunpoint by the individual who gave me permission and told me her story.  
Even more unfortunately, I was prohibited from commenting too many times in this story. Which I personally thought was a load of shit, but having a gun pointed at my head did rack up some common sense to agree.

Never mind that though.

This story begins right where my story touched hers.  
***  
A slightly chilly breeze blew through the area filled with the scent of sillage. Gripping my map, I frowned slightly at it. "I think we make another turn here."

"That's what you said last time," Will, my less than pleased friend/boyfriend/guy who seems to taunt me at every mistake I made, not that I made a mistake here, growled. "And I'm seriously regretting my decision of letting you handle the map."

"Now you do?" my best friend raised her eyebrow.

"Are you challenging your superior Ms. R?" 

"Says the one who fell for Krissy's pout!"

"Pout?" he glared. "More like a murder glare." I sighed raising my head to look down the street, ignoring their rising argument.

That's where I saw them. Them being a woman and a floating guy walking down the street towards us.

A seemingly permanent scowl was etched upon the woman's face and her hair was a shade of bright red, fire engine red, I thought. Unlike his partner, the guy had an easy going atmosphere around him. Crow black hair was messily swept around his head and his blue eyes were warm and inviting. Still, something about him uneased me. His attitude was seemingly false, almost a diabolical intent hidden behind it.

It seriously made me wonder if these two got along at all.

"Krissy, give me the map," Will ordered, reaching his hand out for it.

"Hey, I'm the one with tracking abilities here," Rose protested. "I highly doubt that you have more experience than me."

"How about I don't give either of you it?" I held it away from them protectively.

Engrossed in the bickering, I failed to notice the man and woman passing by. They too, were arguing, something about wearing something other than flip flops. For the briefest of moments, our eyes met. Her gaze was stern, unwavering and I matched it with a stubborn one, absolute and firm.

No, it wasn't awe that was filled in the space. Neither was it fear.

Passing us like nothing happened, the woman fixed her eyes forward. It was then that I realized what it was.

Respect.

I knew that we would meet again. So here I pass this story onto her.  
***  
'Damn it all. 'A meeting with the boss was to happen on the day that I'd organize everything that my...sorry of an excuse of a housemate had to mess up, not even paying attention that the magazines and books were organized in alphabetical order and publishing date.' Glaring at said housemate, she felt annoyance at the man. Could he cease the rambling? Even the woman we passed by would be better than...this. Sighing, she stared at the building up ahead that they were approaching. She had learned that the best way of shutting him up was to stop paying attention fully.

"Hey are you paying attention Miss?"

Her annoyance increased ten fold at that, but she struggled to hide it. "Something, Joker forbid, other than what's related about summer?"

He gasped, "How could you say such a thing?"

"Believe it." she muttered, picking up the pace. 'Seeing the leader would have to better than this, right?' Upon remembering other times, she slumped in defeat. 'Never mind, he wouldn't.'

Noticing the closeness of the building, she lightened up a little. Even her rambling companion paused for a moment only to then hug her, and latch on to her while ushering her in. Knight Official Research Labs and Café, the sign read. Personally, she thought the last bit was odd. Actually looking fairly new, it was clear that the place was renovated, but kept its historic value as the lab that survived the wreckage of the war that tore apart the country. Old fashioned architecture was evident in the design and as she walked access the lawn of this place, she kept her eyes out for any nasty surprises of magic traps.Despite what the people of the country of Night were saying about peaceful times, the political tension with the military ready to spring into action was giving her second thoughts. 

"What if everyday was summer? Wouldn't it be awesome? Sun out, everyone enjoying the beaches, who wouldn't love it? The waves won't get lonely with people there!" the man was saying, waving around his arms and floating all over the place.  
Interrupted from her thoughts, she instantly glared at her acquaintance, who was being insanely loud. "Shush, there are people here who want a quiet morning."

He sulked, hanging his head dejectedly while bobbing in the air beside her. 

Entering the building, the door hit a bell and it chimed. Not that it would've mattered in this chaotic place. People were gathered around a bulletin board with tasks tacked on. Rogues, she noted before sliding into a seat at a counter near the window.  
Trash was littered here and there, but not enough to degrade the charming décor.

Glancing over to the cashier for the café, she made eye contact with a friend she agreed to meet with. 

Her friend inclined her head at her and turned around to speak with a fellow worker who nodded at the cashier. Stepping out from the side of the counter, her friend strolled towards her.  
"So what kind of favor do you need?" her friend slid onto a seat beside her.

Though she enjoyed getting to the point, she really needed some coffee first. Catching a waitress' attention, she ordered a latte and refocused her attention on her patient friend. "Good to see you Dianthe. I see that your information brokering is doing well."  
Dianthe tsked, "Though I love to see you, now isn't a good time." Her friend fiddled with an earring which complemented her pixie style chocolate hair.

Not exactly a lie actually. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a Queen's Garland soldier "keeping an eye on things." The paranoia was clouding one's interpretation of a comment, brought on by the rumors of a coup d'teat.  
It wouldn't have been the first time she had seen a person whipped because of a remark on the government. Deciding to increase patrols of the military was already raising annoyances at the lack of trust and it was even worse that the high ups refuses to admit to it. Knight directly bordered Day, unseparated unlike the province known as King's Wreath.

Coming back, the waitress set down her latte and a bill. Sipping, she spoke quietly, "I need you to keep an ear out for whispers about the rebels."  
Studying her, Dianthe replied lowly, "Who's side are you on?"

Pausing to look around for eavesdroppers, she answered carefully, "I need to know the situation. I can't say this makes me happy." She indicated at the soldier with a side glance.

Her companion who had been floating silently until now, muttered to her and Dianthe, "He's starting to get suspicious."

"What!" Dianthe shrieked, "you told him I like him?!" 

She sighed at her friend's way of deluding the member of Queen's Garland, but relented when it seemed to work.

"Alright," Dianthe said after a pause. "However in exchange, you have to drop off this for me." Pulling out a letter, her friend placed it into her lap. "It's for the leader."

"Roger," she shoved it into her deep coat pocket. Her companion groaned again about the meeting. "I'll talk to you again sometime."

"Likewise," Dianthe smiled. "The money?"

She rolled her eyes and placed the coins on the table before heading out the door to a busy street. A set of eyes watched her every movement, occasionally snapping a picture.


End file.
